


Senior Year [ DISCONTINUED ]

by aeonian_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Oops, Past Levi/Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, erejean - Freeform, ereri, i really don't know where i'm going with this idea, levi is the ex boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_love/pseuds/aeonian_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean go to the same highschool. For as long as they have remembered, they've hated each other. However, one unfortunate (or somewhat fortunate) day, something happens that changes their entire relationship.</p><p>AN: I've decided to discontinue this fic because I'm working more on million dollar man, and not to mention the EreJean bashing in this one. also I have this already written out on wattpad (far more chapters although not completed) if any of y'all still want to read it, my wattpad is eren-yaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He was frustrating.

Yes, Eren Jaeger was indeed frustrating.

Jean couldn't explain it-- maybe it was that cocky grin he so often possessed upon his lips; or perhaps his temper, and maybe even the way he tended to find an opportunity to brag about something everyday.

Jean wouldn't say that he disliked Eren-- despised was more like it. Ever since the first day of freshman year in high school, he and Eren had been enemies.

Jean remembered it clearly-- the day it all started. They were placed in the same homeroom on the first day of freshman year, and incidentally happened to be sitting across from each other too. At first, Jean thought that he and Eren would be able to become good friends, as he was new in the town and didn't know anybody else-- but that was not the case. In fact, that was the complete opposite of what actually happened in the end.

The first day carried on like normal, with the homeroom teacher talking about how high-school was going to be very different from middle school, gave them a tour around and a map, the usual. After the students' schedules were distributed, the teacher decided that it would be time for introductions. Jean, of course, was against this decision. He had thought to himself at the time, "if high-school and middle school are so different, then why do we still have to do these stupid, mandatory introductions?" However, as much as he wanted to raise his hand and protest, he knew that one opposing opinion out of twenty-five others would not matter... But, on the bright side, this would give him a chance to see what kind of person Eren was, and if he was friend-worthy.

"Alright, students!" The young teacher clapped her hands together and flashed a smile, showing off her shiny white teeth-- possibly cosmetically altered in some way. "Face the person across from you. If you don't have anyone sitting there, then stand up and I'll move to you another table." She scanned the room with narrowed eyes, but everyone was already paired up. Breathing a sigh of relief-- grateful that she would be spared from that minor yet annoying task of placing students-- she once again continued speaking in a chirpy voice. "Say your name, and give the other person a few facts about yourself. What you like to do, what your favorite movies or books are, anything you like! Get going now, class."

Jean folded his hands in his lap, staring indifferently at the brunet boy in front of him. Eren stared straight back at him, his turquoise-green eyes unreadable. His lips were turned upwards into a half-smile, and his eyebrows were raised. "You first." He spoke, his voice loud and clear, much to Jean's surprise.

"Nah, you can go first." Jean hadn't had even time to think up a few facts about himself yet, and the teacher would be walking around to check and see if everybody was actually participating.

"I'm not going first. Can you just go first..?" Eren's half-smile had faded, and his lips were now creased into a thin frown. If only a girl was sitting across from him, he thought to himself. Most of the girls he'd met in his middle school were all talkative-- at least around him. They'd always find a way to compliment him on something; mostly his interesting eye color, though. "..please." He added seconds later, not wanting to seem rude or stuck-up.

This time, Jean exhaled roughly through his nose and mouth. "Dude, I can't go first. I don't have any facts yet, and she's--" Jean pointed at the teacher, who was quickly approaching their table. "--walking around to check if we're communicating or not."

"Oh my god! Look, it's not that hard, just make up something.. Anything that pops up in your mind first." Eren rolled his eyes, absent-mindedly picking at the sleeve of his green sweatshirt, pulling some of the stray strings out. Before he actually spoke to Jean, he thought he would turn out to be a pretty friendly guy, not like a jock or someone extremely geeky-- just somewhere in-between; someone with a good personality.. Oh boy, how he was wrong about things.

"Oh yeah? If it's 'not that hard', then why don't you just make up something?" Jean snuck a glance over Eren's shoulder. The teacher left another group, where the two boys sitting there were seen enthusiastically talking to each other. "Guess that isn't happening here.." Jean's thoughts echoed in his head and he groaned inwardly, watching the teacher now speaking to the group in front of theirs. It wouldn't take more than few more minutes before she arrived at their table.

"Fine." Eren's voice suddenly broke through Jean's barrier of thoughts. He suddenly shot up out of his seat, his chair creating a banging sound as it hit the table's wooden legs. His face was scrunched up with a look of disdain-- or possibly something else. Jean couldn't really tell; he was too surprised at that point. "Hi," Eren spat out the word, as if he had just eaten a large piece of rotten food. "My name's Eren Jaeger, and I really dislike people like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"AP Calculus?! Are you sure you'll be able to handle that, Jean?"

Armin was completely leaned over Jean's desk, inspecting the sandy-haired boy's schedule intently. They were in homeroom in the first week of their senior year. This was the year Jean promised he wouldn't procrastinate and spend money on useless things like video games anymore. He would actually work hard and try to get into a good college. So, he was pushing himself, signing up for five AP classes despite how much his teachers told him not to. They said he wouldn't be able to handle it-- which was partially true in a way. After all, he did get a D in Calculus his junior year.  

"Sure I will. Jaeger took it last year and did just fine, didn't he?" Jean scoffed out the last sentence, and then mentally chided himself for mentioning his enemy's name. Eren, who had joined marching band in ninth grade playing the trombone as an awkward little freshman, was now drum major of their school's marching band--and significantly smarter than Jean. 

Jean, on the other hand, had not accomplished anything worthwhile besides being the first freshman back then to get into varsity on the swim team. 

Armin bit his lip, and then settled back into his own seat behind Jean. He glanced up at the clock-- there would be five more minutes until homeroom was over and they would be heading to their first actual period of senior year. "Well.. Eren is smarter than you.." He choked out in a quiet voice. It was hard being friends with the two people whom hated each other. He felt like he had to defend them from another, and he didn't want to favor one over the other. 

"Are you doubting me, Armin? I'll study hard this year," Jean was lying to himself; he knew he would eventually get back into procrastinating and playing video games. "Besides, you can help me." Armin was in the same class as Eren was last year.

"Jean, I took it last year and hardly studied over the summer. I barely remember anything." 

"You? 'Hardly studying?' I can see right through that lie," Jean reached down, grabbing his book bag that he had placed underneath the chair. He shoved his schedule in the front pocket, and then slung the bag over his shoulder. "The bell's gonna ring soon." 

Armin did the same, except he neatly folded up his schedule unlike the way Jean just mercilessly crumpled it up. "I'm telling you, cramming all this stuff in your senior year won't turn out--" His speech that was about to ensue was interrupted by the bell ringing, causing every student in the room to shoot up out of their seats and run for the door like a herd of runaway cattle. 

"Wait, Armin, what do you have next again?" Jean shouted, on his way out of the door. His voice was significantly raised in order to be heard by his friend over the sound of the other students shouting and their shuffling footsteps. 

"Umm, French 4, I think.. Well, good luck in AP Calc and I'll see you in AP Government!" With a wave and a smile, Armin was off just like that, his blond hair bobbing around in the crowd for a few seconds before completely disappearing. 

Jean was now left alone in the huge crowd of people. He couldn't see any of his other friends, nor could he see his crush, Mikasa... 

Ah, yes, Mikasa. He was absolutely in love with every part of her-- the way her silky, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, her mysterious dark eyes, her intelligence,  strength, and wit-- Jean could go on and on for hours. The only downside of the whole thing, though; was that Eren was Mikasa's adoptive brother. Jean was pretty sure the only reason he and Mikasa weren't dating already was that Eren continiously gave her a daily reminder about how much of a 'jerk' and a 'douchebag' he was, even though he actually treated girls properly and was faithful unlike how most of the jocks and 'popular' boys were. 

With a ton of angry thoughts in his head, Jean headed down the hall towards the mathematics wing, and then stepped inside the AP Calculus room. 

The teacher turned around as soon as he walked in, and with much surprise, Jean noticed that it was his math teacher from last year. 

"Jean Kirschtein." He said, his voice bitter, filled with a degree of uncertainty. He dropped the whiteboard eraser he had been holding and grabbed a clipboard instead. "The trouble maker again, huh?" 

Jean bit the insides of his mouth and held up a sneer. "No, sir." He tried not to make his tone sound too sarcastic. True, he was known for his negative behavior in math classes; they were his most hated classes, after all. So, he would usually spend the period sneaking on his phone or chatting it up with people around him. 

His teacher ignored his remark, instead looking over some papers on the clipboard. "Hmm... You will sit in the second row, in that desk next to Miss Annie Leonhardt." He pointed to an empty desk in the middle of the row. Next to it, in the other desk, sat a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and her hair up in a loose bun. She was wearing a white hoodie with black jeans and combat boots. Her expression was emotionless; she was focused on reading the assignments written on the whiteboard. 

Despite it all, Jean thought she was still sort of pretty, although she seemed like a stoic person who didn't like to talk much. Jean hesitantly shuffled over and threw his book bag under the seat before settling down. He knew his teacher purposely sat him next to someone like that so he wouldn't be able to talk. 

He could already tell this was going to be one hell of a boring math class.


	3. Chapter 3

"..And you will have a quiz on this next class." 

Jean was snapped out of his reverie by the teacher's sudden voice. 'Goddamnit, next class? That's the day after tomorrow and I have no idea what we just learned... Or was supposed to learn.' The sandy-haired boy let an almost inaudible groan escape from his parted lips, staring down at the blank worksheet he had failed to complete. The only thing he knew was that the quiz was going to be on some graphing. 

Immediately, he shot his hand up in the air; despite how he felt Annie's blaming eyes on his back. 

"Yes, Mr. Kirschtein?" 

"Umm.." Jean gave a goofy grin at Mr. Connolly whilst rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Can I stay after school for extra help?" He could feel himself shrinking under the male teacher's scurtinizing gaze. 

A sigh came from the man. "Sure; I don't see why you would need it though. You should be pretty good with math if you're in AP right now, and these are just pre-calculus basics- review, which you should've learned last year, towards the end of the semester." He shrugged, setting down the sheet of math problems he had been holding and taking a seat in his swivel chair. 

Jean felt like the entire classes' eyes were on him now, and he even heard a snicker come from what sounded like a boy in the back of the room. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have pushed himself. Maybe he should've taken Honors Calculus instead. Maybe he should drop this class- "..Alright, thank you, Mr. Connolly." The boy flashed the most genuine smile he could've at the moment, before stuffing everything back into his book bag. 

The silence in the class was soon replaced with conversations of all kinds as the students waited for the bell to ring. Mr. Connolly had given up on controlling the volume level at that point, and instead began making plans for his following math classes. 

Jean rolled his eyes when he heard most of the girls- except for Annie, but that wasn't surprising- discussing what dresses they were going to buy. Oh, yes. Homecoming was in less than a month. Jean did not plan to go, as he didn't have a date and did not wish to just stand around with his friends. The last time he had been to any school dance of some sort was his freshmen year, when he actually dated Sasha Braus for a couple of months. They ultimately broke up because Sasha began seeing another guy- Connie Springer. To this day, their senior year, Sasha and Connie have still been together. 

Jean was now even more disgusted; more at himself, though. He wiped all thoughts of his ex out of his mind before the bell rang. Every student sprang up and fought for the exit like a herd of wild buffalos. 

'Couple more months and I'll be done with this entirely, thank god,' Jean reassured himself, already developing a strong case of senior-itis. He waited until most of the faster students had exited before leaving himself, heading for his next class.

Sadly, it was Honors Physics with Jaeger. 

That was the only thing Eren wasn't good at- anything science-related. Otherwise, Jean knew the brunet would've been in an AP science class. Hell, he probably takes AP Lunch too. 

As he walked down the hallway, he could not see Armin or any of his other friends either. Just to be a jerk and avoid getting into class early so he wouldn't have to see Eren's face (the dork was usually always early to class), Jean ducked into the nearby bathroom. He walked to the mirror in the farthest corner of the cramped area that the school called a "bathroom", and pretended to fix his hair. All the while, his eyes were focused on the entrance reflected in the mirror behind him, watching for any familiar faces. 

Apparently, Jean was not very lucky today. 

A blur of brown hair flashed by, and there was Eren, standing two sinks away from him. 

"What are you doing here?" Jean scoffed, simply pissed at the fact that the German boy had decided to just show up in that exact bathroom at that exact moment- now ruining the rest of his day. 

Eren snapped around on his heels, his turquoise orbs focusing directly onto Jean. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to use the bathroom?" He retorted, his thick eyebrows knitting together in anger. 

"No, you are... Just not the bathroom I'm in," Jean combed a hand through his hair, glancing at the mirror from his peripheral vision before crossing his arms, facing Eren. 

"What kind of shitty rule is that?" The shorter boy took a step forward, clenching his hands into tight fists. "You don't own this damn school, you know? Or are you just delusional?" He tilted his head at the other, as if issuing a challenge. 

Jean was now getting very flustered. He could feel his own face heat up and turn red with the amount of rage that was building up in his body at that point. "You..." He refused to back down even when Eren took another step closer to him, drastically reducing the distance between the two. "Fuck you, Jaeger," 

The other boy chuckled. "That was weak.." He jabbed at Jean's chest with his index finger; however, it wasn't enough to cause the taller male sufficient pain. "..Jeanny-boy." 

"Weak? What's weak was that poke." A short, deep laugh erupted from the back of Jean's throat. Before Eren had time to blink- or reply with another lame comeback- Jean had rushed towards the brunet and slammed him against the bathroom wall, pinning him down by the shoulder. This was one advantage he had over Eren- strength and agility from all the sports he did in his free time. 

"It's going down, Jaeger."


End file.
